Family
by Blondi89
Summary: They will grow and find their own paths to follow, but their bonds will always keep them together. Team 8 one-shot.


Alright, so this is just a little one-shot on team 8. I had been trying to find some good fics on them recently only to find out how unloved this awesome team is...so I felt obligated as a fan to write something. It's a bit Kurenai-centric (such a kickass woman) but there's some good team 8 moments. Sorry if the ending is a little abrupt.

Pairings: none, just some team 8 _love_

Setting: one month before Naruto returns from his trip with Jiraiya (it was never pointed out in the manga how far along Kurenai was in her pregnancy when we the readers found out about it, so for the sake of this fic lets assume that she conceived one month before Naruto's return)

~*~

"Kurenai I regret to inform you that your team had been admitted into the emergency ward upon their return. Though they are no longer in critical condition they need to remain there for further monitoring. I don't expect to allow them leave for another few days."

Perfectly manicured nails publicized themselves when the woman's fingers locked together in her famous crucial pose. Her honey colored eyes rose above those interlocked hands and bore into the red eyes of one of her many loyal kunoichi. She studied the woman carefully, examining any reaction that would lead her to believe that her former might take the news in blame.

The red eye beauty herself bit her tongue to restrain any apprehensive that might show. The mission went badly never mind that it was completed. Her kids were injured, hurt severely by the enemy and she hadn't been there to…

"What is the state of their injuries?"

Tsunade regarded her slowly, watching Kurenai in a way that only the Hokage would.

"Kiba suffered the worse, having his left leg fractured in three places as well as two broken ribs. Hinata had some head trauma though thankfully the extent was only a concussion. Shino experienced some blood loss as well as having a good portion of his colony destroyed, the Aburame are under that maintenance as we speak."

Kurenai nodded her head in a businesslike manner. It was a normal occurrence for skilled shinobi to be hospitalized after an issued mission and after so many years she had believed that she would be numb to this type of announcement. But she found that her heart was twisting with a pain more powerful than she had felt during the first declaration.

Against what she was taught she had fallen in love with the teens she was instructed to teach. She had developed a unique bond with each of them, one similar of an older sister looking out for her younger and less experienced sibs. Even with the recent development of them turning chuunin she couldn't deny that they were a huge part of her life and that she wanted it to continue that way.

It was why she needed to see them.

"What rooms are they staying at?"

"I've assigned them the same room seen as how their not in critical condition. I've also just allowed visitors. You can see them in room 394."

The jounin gave a nod of gratitude before rising from her seat. Without seeming anxious she walked gracefully out of the office.

Tsunade kept her eyes on the closing door, not at all missing the repressed emotions.

~*~

"Kiba-kun…"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

A pale lip pouted as a spoon full of red liquid hung in the air. The liquid was a specialized medicine used to increase the number of osteoblasts in the system. It not only helped the repair of bone damage but quicken the healing process. Only something so great could be created by the Fifth.

"It will help you get better Kiba-kun."

"I don't care, that stuff tastes nasty."

Hinata gave a heavy sigh from the stubbornness of her teammate. Kiba only crossed his arms, similar to a child refusing to eat his vegetables. Hopeless, the young Hyuuga turned to her other teammate and pleaded with him with her wide pale lavender eyes. Not at all _wanting_ to, Shino set down his reading material and began his strategy for getting Kiba to obey. Just like all the times before.

"Kiba, Hinata-chan has suffered a concussion and as such she needs to be off her feet and resting. But seen as how you have failed in taking care of yourself she has taken it upon herself as your teammate to make sure your health is sufficient. This of course does not fill her own self-care needs and has exerted herself more than she should. You should, as her teammate, take it upon yourself to do what is needed so she can heal. In short…take the medicine."

Both Kiba and Hinata stared openly at their usually silent teammate. Shino never gave a lengthy explanation unless he meant business which is way the dog-nin took the medicine, no query. Satisfied that the task was complete Shino picked back up his book and started at where he left off. Even though his eyes were settled onto the pages, Hinata still gave him a grateful look as she traveled back to her bed placed in between her boys. As she sat down on the standard hospital mattress, Akamaru came loyalty to her side his large white tail waving. Without a thought she gave him a scratch behind his floppy ear, smiling when he barked in appreciation.

"You know, you would think that they would at least not make the stuff taste so horrible that you want to spit it back out."

Another grimace etched his face as he tried to wash away the awful aftertaste with water. But it still remained painted upon his tongue.

"Scientists and doctors have spent years trying to design the perfect medicines to treat those who are infected and you show your gratitude by insulting the taste. I hope you at least act humble in their presence."

Kiba's oh so clever response was to childishly stick out his tongue at the teen who did not glance away from his book.

"I saw that."

Shino simply turned a page after his short comment. This made Kiba grit his teeth in frustration. The sole girl occupant did not know if she should smile or shake her head at the comical act in front of her. She guessed she should have rolled her eyes to the heavens when she saw Kiba's angered face turn to mischievous. He quickly beckoned to Akamaru with his hand. The dog reluctantly obeyed his master, not wanting to give up a good scratch. Leaning forward the best he could in his condition Kiba spoke softly to his partner.

Hinata watched curiously, unable to hear what was being said. Though she disapproved of many of the pranks Kiba set forth she could not help but to be entertained. It was why the famous Hyuuga eyes followed Akamaru as he strode his way towards the other bed.

Just finishing his second chapter Shino felt a shift on his bed and looked down to see Akamaru laying his head close to his side. Akamaru gave him the very definition of puppy eyes as well as a very pitiful whimper. The eyebrows above his glasses creased.

"No."

The hard refusal seemed to be an invitation for Akamaru who literally jumped on the bug-user and tried to give him sloppy affection. Kiba howled in laughter never mind that it caused him pain and Hinata had a hard time trying to cover her own giggles as she watched Shino try to fight off the large canine and his wet tongue.

"I see that you all are doing well."

The amused comment grasped all four occupants' attention. With his tail still wagging, Akamaru pushed off of Shino's bed with his front paws and ran to Kurenai in greeting. Shino wiped off the dog slobber coated on his face while Hinata and Kiba continued wearing huge smiles. Excited to see their first visitor was their remaining team member, Kiba spook with enthusiasm.

"Kurenai-sensei! Man is it good to you, how are you doing?"

She let her fingers run through Akamaru's coat a few more times before ending her greeting with a pat on the large dog's head. The four-legged shinobi was satisfied with this welcome and went to lie down on the tile floor at the end of Kiba's bed.

"I'm fine Kiba."

Walking towards the chair placed by Hinata's side, she took in her former student's conditions. Kurenai was no medical ninja but with her basic knowledge she knew they would make a full recovery. It sent a rush of relief throughout her entire system as she took her seat.

"I should ask how you all are recovering."

"Awful! There's nothing to do and the medicine tastes like shit!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"We are fairing just fine Kurenai-sensei. All of our conditions are stable and we were reported that we are recovery properly, which is why Kiba is able to complain so freely much to Hinata-chan's and I's dislike."

"Hey!"

Painted ruby red lips curved into a familiar smile. They were obliviously fine due to their normal banter which put her heart to slight ease. But the dangerous thought that they might not have been still loomed over her head.

"That's good to hear."

Though she smiled and she said her words with strength, Hinata could still see something wrong behind those red eyes of her genin teacher.

"Kurenai-sensei, is something wrong?"

Said woman gazed into the concerned pale lavender orbs of the Byakugan wielder. She turned to see that she had the other two teen's attention as well. It shouldn't have been a surprise. The three could detect _anything_ and they had known her for so long, but she still thought she had hid herself well.

"I had been worried. It was your first chuunin assignment after all."

"Ahh, don't sweat it sensei. We turned out just fine."

Kurenai glanced at Kiba's wolfish eyes and then to his casted leg so the act would not be lost on him. She saw a sheepish smile creep onto his face.

"Well…mostly."

"Our mission was a success and we are well enough to return to active duty. You do not need to continue worrying about our safety."

Looking at the future Aburame heir and his stern assurance, Kurenai felt a retort bubble up her throat.

"That might be so, but-"

A cool soft hand covered her own in a soothing grip that made her halt her words. Hinata smiled at her in a comforting, warming way.

"Kurenai-sensei, I know that you're scared for us. You're not there to help or protect us anymore and you're worried what will happen. But you have to have faith in us."

"Yeah! We were your students after all. There's no way we'll fail cause of that."

Kurenai felt a more genuine smile grace her lips. She had told herself when first assigned to team eight that she would not baby these kids. They needed to know the dangers of the shinobi world and to be prepared to risk their life in every mission. Yet here she was, acting as if they were children rather than the full-fledged chuunin they are. Perhaps it was good she was taking a leave of absence.

"I'm sorry for acting this way. I know that you all are fully capable ninja, I had let my feelings overcome reason."

"That's okay. We're good practice for you anyway."

The hinted remark hit her like a ton of bricks. Shocked, she looked at Kiba's widely grinning face that displayed the famous Inuzuka fangs and then to Hinata's shy smile and guilty blush to finally Shino's stiff nod.

"How did you all find out that I'm expecting?"

"My bugs detected unusual pheromone levels."

"And I could smell a change in your usual scent. We thought there might be something wrong with you so…"

Kurenai shifted her attention to Hinata when Kiba looked to her to continue. The Hyuuga beauty gave her an apologetic smile.

"I took a look with my Byakugan to see if I could see what was wrong with you that way; it was then that I saw the extra heartbeat. Congratulations, Kurenai-sensei."

Flabbergasted all she could do was watch on as each of her former students congratulated her in their own way. Hinata's eyes were lit as she repeated how happy she was for Kurenai and that she would love to be of assistance during the later stages of her pregnancy and help with the child-care when Asuma was absent. Kiba continued to boast how he was going to teach her future child everything there is to know in combat. And Shino offered his time to forthcoming babysitting and teaching of basic knowledge.

Sometime during their excited chatter she had started to smile. She only realized she had been doing so after the point that her face begun to ache. Her first students were going to accept her child with open arms and ingrain him/her with all of their knowledge. It made the thought of being a mother and letting her child go on their first mission a bit easier to handle.

After all, she was able to let them go.

~*~

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't have a hard time making Shino sound like...Shino.**


End file.
